


cherrytongue【一】

by zhangyuhan



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhangyuhan/pseuds/zhangyuhan
Summary: 迟到的生辰礼，艾维斯生日快乐！私设良多，杰森迪克都是gay前提另外也是瑞克恢复记忆的贺文有车，有女装，有原创人物，雷者自避措辞很多就为爽，认真对待不太好八万年没动笔了，笔力不足文风稚嫩，十分抱歉
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 7





	cherrytongue【一】

  
飞机落地时，巴塞罗那正值中午。杰森草草在机场解决掉自己的午餐问题，打车去往了自己下榻的酒店。

飞机上他并没有睡好，坐在他旁边的乘客中途至少去了二十次厕所，杰森的好修养差点遮不住他的恶根性，幸好空少抱歉的笑容和啤酒浇下了他些许怒火，让他不至于把那个家伙膀胱掏出来在厕所里拧干再塞回他嘴里。

但这并不代表他会把这种情绪带到工作里。杰森早约好了和客户的签约时间，现在离会面时间还早，杰森决定出去走走，尝试不坐车自己走去对方那家公司。

其实这里和其他地方也没什么区别。杰森想，好在这里阳光还不错，他可以买一杯咖啡边走边喝，他兜里正好有一张大钞可以让咖啡店的人找零，路上如果看见流浪艺人可以给他们几个硬币，如果节目够精彩他可以把兜里剩下的所有钱都给他——只要节目足够精彩，最好精彩到让他心情好起来，不然他感觉自己会忍不住杀回机场把那个肠子通着下水道的混蛋拎出来补给他几枪。

前面的确有很多的流浪艺人，红砖木瓦的楼房上贴着各种海报和情侣们写的名字。杰森驻足在一个拿着吉他的老人面前，往他放在地上的帽子里放进一张钞票欣赏了起来。老人抬头看了他一眼，手里的曲子从一首流行乐变成了一支杰森从未听过的小调，带着些许吉普赛的欢脱和粗糙的音质，老人将最后一个音符弹完，戴上帽子拿出钞票向杰森行了个礼，用蹩脚的英语说:

“谢谢您，先生，祝您有个好运气。”

“刚刚那支是什么曲子？”

老人指了指前面，手指比划了半天不知道该如何表达，转向指了指身后的海报，上面用当地话写着“泰坦马戏团”几个字，背景一片花花绿绿。

老人拿出手机翻译器:“就 是 这 家 马 戏 团 的 曲 子 他 们 很 棒 我 很 喜 欢 如 果 去 报 托 斯 的 名 字 可 以 免 费 看 吉 普 赛 舞。”

老人冲他挤挤眼睛，说出了他所能说出的最流利的英语:“SO----HOT.”

杰森忍笑。他也脱下自己的帽子冲他行了个绅士礼:“谢谢。”用的当地话说的。

杰森对什么劳什子吉普赛舞并没有兴趣。女人扭腰摆胯，男人一身公鸡一样浮夸的衣服，头上指不定还带着奇奇怪怪的染色羽毛——更何况，被一个老头说性感的舞蹈能性感到哪去？一个半老徐娘和一群公鸡的表演？饶了他吧，他可没兴趣。

……半个小时后杰森呆呆地坐在内场里，手里还握着半张门票。

天地良心，他可没有半分想进来的意思，但是越往前走越拥挤，人群熙攘，海浪一样推着杰森往马戏团的方向去。这种地方大概只有黄牛才能全身而退——杰森莫名其妙地进了场之后才发现，他兜里仅剩的一百美元不知道什么时候变成了手里的门票。大概看他一身西装革履像个有钱人，那人还特意卖给了他最贵的VIP坐席。

杰森默然认命，权当是把这一百块钱当球踢了。

这一脚，高贵，富有，……且不值！

不等杰森挖苦自己，幕布缓缓被拉开，人群爆发出一阵惊人的掌声。杰森脱下外套搭在手臂上，稀稀落落地也拍了几下掌。

一个人影从侧面走来，杰森还没来得及看清那人是男是女，就听见人群里有人尖叫。

“是瑞雯！！！！！！”

这一声宛如石落鸟惊，场壁四周的灯光骤灭，舞台上方突然落下一束火苗，砰一声落在在木台上围成一个火圈。一个女人踩着火苗走了进去，火焰像蛇一样缠着她的小腿向上爬去。人群又一次开始尖叫鼓掌，比上一次还要激动，所有人都目不转睛地看着这个女人，连杰森都情不自禁往前伸了伸身子，想仔细看看这个女人身上的火苗是不是都是真的。

女人打了个响指，火苗灭了，露出背后舞台上的跳圈等设施，一个染着绿毛的男人走上了台，火苗重新燃起，火做的狮子跳过圈子，火苗像是被吸走一样留在了圈上，而真正的狮子抖了抖鬓毛，慢条斯理踱到男人脚边蹭了蹭他的裤脚。人群倒吸了一口气，掌声从迟疑的几声马上连成了一片，有几个人格外兴奋，连吹了好几声口哨。男人摸了摸雄狮的头颅，雄狮冲着观众席伸了个懒腰，吼叫了一声，跳上了其他的设施台子，一连串动作行云流水，男人没有用一下鞭子。最后，狮子耀武扬威地看了观众席一眼，重新跳了火圈——火圈上的火像是又一次被吸走了，狮子跳过火圈时化成了光点，一点点消失不见。男人像想起了什么一样，也跳了进去，人群开始窃窃私语，每个人的脸上都是激动和期待。

“野兽小子！！！！！”杰森听见后面姑娘压抑的尖叫。

确实不错。杰森想。

“KNOCKKNOCK？”火圈里传出来一个低沉的声音，一只鹦鹉飞出来叫了一声飞进人群里，落在了杰森旁边人的肩膀上……

哦真他妈见鬼！杰森瞪大了眼睛，后面姑娘的尖叫声几乎掀翻了屋顶。刚刚还在台上的男人不知道什么时候坐在了杰森旁边。

在所有人敬畏的目光里，绿毛男人像一只开屏孔雀，美滋滋地扭着他身后不存在的尾羽上台继续了他的表演。

杰森觉得，这一百块钱花的真他妈的值，值飞了，就像你一脚踢了个破球然后发现地上有一块钻石一样，值大发了。

看不看吉普赛舞都无所谓了。杰森喝了一口咖啡，刚刚那些节目让他目不暇接，手里的咖啡凉了个透。

他放下咖啡放在座位旁边的杯托上，猛兽表演已经结束了，绿毛男人冲台下抛了个飞吻，那只在他肩上的鹦鹉飞下舞台，不知怎的砰一声炸开变成一群白鸽，哗啦啦地蹭过观众的头顶。人群一阵骚动，有惊喜有惊慌，没等他们回过神来，舞台上已经一片漆黑，一个人都没有了。

沉寂。喧闹后只有沉寂。这种安静让杰森感觉心头有些发慌，他看了看表，时间还早，离表演结束还有三分之一的时间。

杰森扭头看去，人们也在窃窃私语，偶尔有几个女孩子遮不住的尖叫声和兴奋的窃窃私语连成一片，又像藏财一般把声音隐下去。

场上不知在哪传来了铃铛的声音，舞台上突然落下一束光。观众欢呼起来，尖叫声冲破了房顶。一个蒙着蓝纱着着蓝裙的舞者赤脚站在光芒中央，冲着人群竖起一根手指。

“嘘——”人群立刻安静了下来，空气中只有屏不住的呼吸声。

Bhapang的声音在蓝衣舞者背后响了起来，独弦一起舞者的双手并在胸前，他手臂上带着叮当作响的饰品，长长的金流苏从他头纱下流出，他每一次跳动的舞步都跟着音乐带来铃叮声，温柔的木吉他适时响起，薄纱翻飞，金边儿上花纹延着的铃铛碰撞着流苏，哗啦啦的流音如水淌下橡木，蝴蝶飞过树冠，朦朦胧胧的纱下露出舞者的肩颈，扭动的手臂如蛇缠绕着音乐爬上杰森的心头，吉他拨弦鼓点震动，舞者拍掌时扭动的腰胯流光头纱旋花，叮铃的舞步燃起了火，而汗湿的蓝纱在他仰头呼吸间贴紧了他的鼻尖，露出一个模糊的弧度。音乐骤急，舞者旋转频率更高，他摆动的手臂拎起头纱，腰肢细软，侧身一晃间铃铛落地，露出舞者一张美艳的脸。

杰森瞪大了眼睛。他禁不住坐直了身子，一种震撼冲上了他的大脑。他从来没想过——他也从来没见到过这样的，的，男人。

杰森甚至不敢确定他是男人，那张脸太漂亮，长长的睫毛在眼尾翘起，火焰烧着的舞台上那舞男比火焰更烈，舞步带风，长裙翻起露出里面的细纱，裸足踏着的火苗愈烧愈旺，天蓝的长裙沾了火，男人旋转时宛如绽开了一朵火做的蓝玫瑰，金色的手链沙啦啦伴着bhapang的调子，舞男的舞步迎来了高潮，而火也彻底将他的衣着吞没，杰森只能看见男人扭头时画着长长黑色眼线下蓝色眼睛里的笑意，然后舞台便什么也看不见了。

没等观众哗然，突然一支箭射出，射中了舞台上方的吊灯，玻璃的破碎声在空中响起，人群尖叫抱头，却只感到有水滴下。杰森再抬头时，台上的舞者已然没了那身长裙，而是只着蓝色薄纱和几乎遮不住什么的短裤，金色的链条环着他的脖颈和手臂，叮铃着束了几圈落在背后，扭动的蛇炼成饰品挂在他脊柱上。舞台灯光撒在他头顶上时换了一种色调，美人的眉眼间染上了水样的温润和凉意。他长长的、翘起的蓝色睫毛抖动了两下，待他睁开眼睛时，音曲响起，弦音叮咚，舞者脚腕上铃音随着背后蛇链一起染上了汗水声音微钝而舞步更疾，当男人下腰时他乳环上的流苏落到他脸上，男人勾唇一笑咬住金链，腰肢扭出一个奇异的弧度，低低的腰链下臀沟若隐若现，腰窝里蓄了汗水，杰森能看见他每一次扭动时挥洒的汗滴——就像落在了他心头一样，又酸又痒，让他忍不住去碰一碰。

杰森伸手去抓刚刚那杯咖啡，冰凉的液体涌进胃里时他才发现，热汗已经浸湿了他整个后背。

观众席几乎炸了，所有人都在大喊，女人尖叫小孩笑，而男人们的声音更大——

“迪克——我永远——爱你！”一个粗犷的声音在观众席的后方响起，而舞台上的男人冲那个方向抛去了一个吻，继续他的舞步。

杰森呼了口气，吹舞台上毫不保留地挥洒魅力的美人儿了个口哨。

他误会那个老人了。

这个家伙，他是真的很辣。

这天，一向绝不迟到的杰森在这场挺重要的商业会谈中迟到了半个小时。对方总裁倒是个好性子，叫助理帮杰森泡了一杯咖啡，热的。

大公司的咖啡果然比外面买的好喝。杰森在和对方虚情假意时想，可惜还是那场舞最好，再好的咖啡看完那支舞后他都没兴趣喝了。

“今天我们两个看来都不在状态。”对面的男人儒雅地推了推眼镜，“不如晚上一起吃个饭，我想这更有助于我们的合作。”

“没有必要。”杰森拍了拍袖子上的灰，这个人带给他一种阴霾的感觉，这让他很不舒服，“我也不喜欢和谈判对象有什么密切联系。”

查克笑了，把面前的公文夹推到杰森面前:“那也祝你有个好夜晚，红头罩先生。这附近有个不错的酒吧，我想一杯酒而已，红头罩先生总不至于拒绝我了吧？”

杰森看了他一眼，嗤笑了一声。

“要是拒绝又怎么样？”

杰森下榻的酒店楼下有一间看起来很有格调的酒吧，杰森在拎包入住时就发现了，有块吉普赛风格的挂毯摆门口。今天的节目让他对吉普赛充满了好感，他走过时忍不住多看了两眼那块挂毯，真的挺好看，可惜还是没有那个舞蹈好看。

我真是中邪了。杰森自嘲，看什么都能想到那个人——好像叫迪克来着？有条挺好看短裤的那个。

“果然没有人能拒绝泰坦。”调酒师把cherrytongue推到他面前，“酒吧特色。”

杰森看着面前一杯粉红色的液体，挑了挑眉。

调酒师也冲他挑了挑眉。

“怎么看出来的？”

“毕竟大多数男人都更喜欢瑞雯和柯莉。”

“我的失策。不过……”

“什么失策？嘿，罗里，一杯cherrytongue。”

杰森扭过头去，就看见今天那个吉普赛舞男坐在了自己旁边。

“没什么，只能说我果然火眼金睛。”

来者一副恍然大悟的样子看向杰森，吹了个口哨:“不要尝试在这家伙面前隐瞒——他简直敏锐得可怕。”

“看出来了。”杰森抿了一口酒液，还好，它的味道并没有那么它看起来的那么甜，甚至还有点胜过了基酒的辛辣，度数应该不低。

“你是怎么被他发现的？不要告诉我你也不知道为什么。”

“那你又怎么被发现的？嘘，这是等价交换情报。”

迪克把杯壁上的樱桃拿下来看了看:“他说:‘跳这个的男人，有几个不是？’嘿，我一想，还真的是。”

说着，他把樱桃塞进嘴里，示意杰森开口。

杰森看着他:“你今天的短裤不错，我喜欢里面的那根链子。以及——”

他伸手在迪克眼睫毛上拂了一把。

“你有一根假睫毛在上面。”

迪克把樱桃核吐出来，连着上面的蒂，打了结的。

“那你刚说的假睫毛呢？”

“扔掉了。”

迪克促狭地看了他一眼，杰森厚着脸皮微笑。

调酒师看了他俩一眼，识趣地耸了耸肩膀，留给了二人私人空间。

“继续等价交换，怎么样？”

“那我不客气了。今天晚上有时间吗？”

“当然。你呢？”

“不光今天晚上。该你了。”

“你觉得今天跳舞的家伙怎么样？”

“哦，太辣了。”

“那他吃樱桃的样子怎么样？”

“更辣了。”

“我问了两个问题，接下来该你了。”

“那我问了——如果报托斯的名字，我能看私人舞蹈吗？”

“当然。”对面男人吃吃的笑，“如果你报自己的名字，或许你还能得到更多。”

“这是你的第三个问题？”

“当然。”

“我叫杰森。”

“我叫迪克。你还有一个问题可以问我。”

杰森把樱桃蒂放进嘴里，不一会也吐出来一个打了结的蒂:“今天晚上不知道你介不介意也做一颗樱桃？”

迪克拎着杰森领口把他站起来，把一颗樱桃塞进他嘴里:“带我过去。”

冷眼旁观的调酒师终于找到了插话的空间，清了清嗓子:“付钱。”

杰森把钱砸在桌子上:“——不用找了。”

调酒师扔给他们一盒安全套:“你们也是，不用找了。”

杰森发誓，迪克绝对是世界上最好的一夜情床伴。他刚刚进门就被对方一把推到墙上衣服撩开，钻进他的衣服里就开始吸吮抚摸他的奶头，手从他腰腹划到胸前后背气喘吁吁地帮他把衣服脱掉，而杰森也乐得回应对方的热情，他稍微低下身把对方探出他衣领的脑袋捧着亲吻，舌头互相缠绕着吸吮着，牙尖撕咬对方的嘴唇，黏滑的口腔壁裹着粗糙柔软的舌头几乎都要互相咬掉对方的再咽下去吞进胃里。旅馆小房间的灯还没开，他勉勉强强把房卡插进开关上抱起迪克让他把大腿绕在自己腰上向床上走过去，迪克就缠在他身上把自己的上衣脱掉顺手扔掉，在被扔到那张单人床上时被柔软的床沉下去又弹了起来。他还没来得及笑就被杰森俯身吻住，手被一只大手握住放在头顶，而对方另一只手则在扒他的裤子。

“轻点，大家伙。把我松开，我帮你脱。”迪克挺起胸膛用自己光裸的奶子蹭了蹭杰森的，他柔软得像一条蛇，腰肢向上缠住杰森的腹股，摩擦着杰森的手背。

杰森看了他一眼，对方不老实地在床上扭着，眼角满是风情。他松开了手，掐了一把迪克的奶头。

“好掐吧，软吧。”迪克咬了一口杰森的，就着床单一点点滑下去帮杰森打开他的腰带，露出来被内裤包裹的大玩意。

迪克吹了个口哨。

他拍拍鼓鼓囊囊的那一团东西用脸蹭了蹭:“伺候好我。”

杰森一把把他抓了上来三两下扒拉下来他裤子就亲了上去。“你怎么那么多骚话。”

“你应该喜欢这些的，宝贝。”迪克舔了舔杰森的上颚，“我也会伺候好你。安全套呢？我亲口给你戴上。”

杰森看着对方从自己扔到一边的裤兜里叼出来那盒安全套，屁股直对着自己，两瓣肉圆润细白，阴囊藏在阴影处和耷拉的小兄弟一起晃悠。杰森忍不住上手摸了一把，手感太好，他又忍不住使劲拍了一下，差点把迪克一巴掌拍下去。

迪克回过头看了他一眼，杰森自动躺平装作什么事都没发生过。

“那么喜欢我屁股？”迪克叼着安全套问他。

杰森点点头。

迪克满意地笑了:“放心，我屁股和我嘴一样会口，你刚刚拍我一巴掌，小心一会我用屁股干死你。”

杰森巴不得呢。他眨眨眼睛看着迪克，一双绿眼睛在昏暗的光下显成灰色，里面的期待盛得满满的就像含满了巧克力酱的蜜罐，让迪克只得投降。

“在穿衣服前，嘿，大家伙我们先站起来。”迪克撅着屁股凑近杰森的鸡巴，黑色的头发扎进了阴毛里，“哦宝贝你长得可真好。”

“那当然。”

“没夸你——当然，你也不错。”迪克亲亲那根柱身，脸在上面蹭了蹭就像猫在标记气味一样，伸出舌头舔了舔马眼，手指插进阴毛轻轻揉捏杰森的双卵，舌尖顺着柱身上下舔了一圈满足地眯着眼睛把舌头放回嘴里砸吧了几下。

“没有什么樱桃味。”

“有樱桃核味，你继续舔就知道了。”

迪克噗嗤笑了出来，转身拍拍屁股，跨坐在杰森腰上继续卖力吞吐那根鸡巴。他的嘴被撑得很开，那根大玩意在他舌尖上一点点膨胀，把他脸颊塞得满满当当。

同时杰森也没闲着，那个漂亮的屁股现在离他很近，对方软踏踏的小兄弟紧紧贴着自己的肚子，屁股坐变了形，柔软得像一团牛奶和成的面。杰森伸手揉过去，手指陷在里面弄出五个小坑出来，留下粉红色的印子。他伸手在桌边摸索了半天终于找到了另外一盒酒店里的安全套。杰森把套子打开，里面满满的润滑滴到迪克的背上股沟里，顺着流到杰森的肚子上。杰森爱不释手地摸了摸手里滑腻的屁股触感，把沾满了润滑的手指一点点插进了迪克的屁股里。一开始只放进去了一根中指，但是迪克难耐地扭了扭屁股，整个人几乎趴在了杰森身上，屁股几乎凑到了杰森面前，杰森能感受到他的放松，插进去了第二根，第三根。迪克满意地给了他一个眼神，舌尖挑逗地勾了他鸡巴一下。杰森喉头滚动了一下，手指也开始抽插了起来，另一只手垫在下面揉着迪克被压着的可怜小家伙。

“你也太棒了。”杰森喘着粗气，“我想我大概明白樱桃的感受了。”

“嗯……哦，我想我想我也是。”迪克的阴茎也硬了，他最后做了个深喉撑起身子坐起来，转身用嘴叼给杰森安全套示意他叼住，凑过去一点点撕开了包装，又叼着安全套一点点舔开、一点点套到杰森鸡巴上，勾的杰森痒痒的，身子也是，心里也是。

“喜欢吗，宝贝？”迪克口齿不清地蹭蹭杰森的大腿根，黏液粘了他一嘴顺着他下巴都是亮晶晶的一片。杰森抓着他手两人十指相扣，迪克顺势坐在杰森腿间，阴囊压着杰森腿缝，肚皮贴的紧紧的隔着一根炙热的鸡巴。

杰森实在不像迪克那么多情话，倒不是说他性经验比迪克少多少，只不过他是实干派，做的永远比说的多，他的舌头也是，他能把樱桃挑成结当然也能把面前的男人的舌头打结，让他那张能说会道的小嘴盛不住一句完整的话只能含着口水和鸡巴与他的舌头或者鸡巴接吻。

他这么想的，也是这么做的，男人的体型比对方健壮不少，从骨架到肌肉都是，所以在这种时候有压倒性优势，吻起来也野蛮得像没开化的原始人，舌头为矛牙齿为盾只一味猛攻搅得对方领地措手不及四处溃散，不过对方也并非什么良民君子，反应过来时也并不退败反而以退为进诱他深入再攻其后方，唾液混着润滑搅成一团不分你我，唇齿紧贴，鼻尖几乎都扎进了对方脸里，粗重的喘息窜上各自的脸冲进他们的脑子里，理智倾撒一地被踩得到处都是。

迪克先忍不住了，他扭动着屁股去蹭杰森的鸡巴，舞者的腰肢圈成一个c，杰森把他搂过去又一把把他推倒在床上，抬起他一条腿长驱直入。

两个人终于都吟出了声。爽得。

迪克的后穴很热情，像他这个人一样，吸得杰森紧紧的，把他的理智一点点蛊成情欲。杰森的闯入并不困难，对方也没有雏儿那种紧张晦涩，他甚至比杰森还放松，在杰森抽插时抚摸起了自己的阴茎和奶头，扭动着屁股去迎合他。杰森低下头去吸吮迪克的奶子，他的腿就紧紧贴着自己的胸口连弯也不弯一下，甚至他还扭过头去揉了揉杰森的头发，示意他看自己的舌尖舔舐自己的小腿在上面留下水痕。

杰森感觉自己在操一个芭蕾舞演员，一只小天鹅，洁白的那种，现在却湿漉漉亮晶晶地被诱惑和情欲染成红色。

“你他妈简直是个妖精。”杰森狠狠撞进去，对方因为他突然间的发力而发出一声尖叫，随即露出一个微笑抱着腿看他。

“你喜欢这个，不是吗？你看你的大家伙，他说他很喜欢我。”迪克摸着两个人交合的地方抓了一把杰森的蛋，“口是心非的小混蛋。”

“没有人不喜欢。”杰森眼观鼻鼻观心又是狠狠一撞，把迪克还没说出口的荤话全部打碎在嘴里，“你也喜欢我这个不是吗，你瞧瞧，你下面这张小嘴比上面那张还会吸。”

“哈，没有人会不喜欢这个。”迪克气喘吁吁地抓住他头顶的床单，“daddy的大鸡巴谁会不喜欢吃呢？我只会觉得不够不够，怕daddy给不够我而不会吃腻……哦对，哦daddy，杰森daddy，对就是那里，哈哈哈，有没有感觉我突然吸得你好紧，因为迪克喜欢你喂那里……对，哦……”

“操，操死你，小崽子。”杰森拎着迪克的额发把他拎起来，迪克咯咯笑着坐过去倒进杰森怀里坐在他身上，屁股因为吃得更深而抖了几下，软软的瓣肉塌下去裹杰森的蛋蛋。杰森呼出一口气伸手揉扯那两团肉，一边看着迪克漂亮的腹肌前后摆着一边感受着丰满从指缝里漏出去。

“帮个忙，宝贝。”迪克手撑在后面拨了拨自己的鸡巴，“帮我摸他，你把它伺候好了，我就用我下面的嘴伺候你那个大家伙。”

“平等交易，我赞同。”杰森撸了一把面前的东西，看着它跳动了一下。

“准备好了吗？”迪克冲他眨眨眼睛。

“当然，亲爱的。”杰森舔舔嘴唇。

迪克一点点坐下去。杰森眼睁睁看着他肩膀一动不动屁股却扭动着吞吐着自己的阴茎一下比一下深，腰肢扭动如蛇似丝裹着自己在肠腔里横冲直撞而面上还一派游刃有余，一只手覆在他撸动自己阴茎上把着他一起上下滑动，小指还不老实地刮着他的掌心。

杰森咽了咽口水。

“让我猜猜，你的床伴有几个能在你这里撑过半小时的？”

“不记得了——因为大概没几个，所以还不如等他不行了自己玩。”迪克坐过去在他鼻子上舔了一口，“怎么，你想试试吗，帅哥？”

“这是挑衅？”

“当然。如果你愤怒的话——”迪克凑到杰森耳边咬住他的耳垂，“……那就操死我。”

杰森捏住迪克肩膀的手蓦然用了力，他几乎是猴急地把他压倒在下面去亲，牙印留的他一身都是，痛得迪克直哼哼，揪着杰森头发像抓着马缰。杰森喘着粗气把迪克双腿放在自己肩膀上，抓着他肩头就往里撞，迪克被他的蛮劲推到床头，压得床头板嘎吱嘎吱地响，而他的腿肉被杰森咬着吸出一个个紫红的印子，奶头也逃不过去被掐成肿红鲜得快滴下下来。

迪克哼哼唧唧地去抓杰森的肩膀却被对方一把握住手腕举到头上去吻，舌尖麻木了也不放过他，身下也在冲撞一点看不出来慢下来的迹象。

“我猜你的床伴……也没几个能撑下来的。”迪克被吻得喘不上来气，眼尾撇了红红的泪痕，“你也太猛了。”

“你也不赖。”杰森吻了吻他的足尖，把他一只脚放在自己胸口继续操他，手指从脚踝往下摸，一路摸到他屁股里又顺着摸回去，摸得迪克痒得想抬腿踹开他。突然迪克想起来了什么，推了他一下。

“要不要看看我下腰？你跪起来。”

杰森照做了。

迪克风情万种地冲他抛了个媚眼一点点弯下腰去，把腰腹弯成一个看起来极可怕的弧度，手臂在下撑着把自己托付在杰森肩膀上。

“我能不能保住我的脖子全看你了宝贝。”杰森听见迪克的声音瓮声瓮气地在底下传来。他掐了一把迪克竖起来的奶头，感觉自己的鸡巴又硬出了新高度。

“小心你自己别被操软了就行。”

这个姿势并不轻松但的确刺激，就像在操他上面那张嘴一样，肠道弯曲肠肉交叠成肉层压着他的鸡巴舔舐讨好着他，啵啵地发出满足的声音。而现在在下面的那张嘴也在叫，低低的喘息配着断断续续的求饶，一听就知道是玩笑和说惯的骚话但还是让杰森有了一种奇异的满足感。他拔出自己放在迪克里面的阴茎，在迪克迷惑的表情里把他抱起来，像把着小孩尿尿一样把他抱起来。

“你看刚刚你把我往床头操弄得我背上都青了。”迪克享受着落在背上的亲吻抱怨道，“你也不怕一会我尿了。”

“操到你一边射一边尿。”杰森咬着他后颈含含糊糊地说，喷出来的热气让迪克餍足地呻吟了一声，紧接着就被他粗暴的托举弄得尖叫出来，每一次落下都又深又重，顶进他的肠子深处，好像一直戳进胃里要从他喉头冲出来把他刺穿。

“啊，啊，哦，对，就是这样，啊，哈哈哈，哦，杰森，杰森，宝贝你好棒，求你再深，把我操坏，我想尿出来，你好大啊，你看我的肚子，你摸摸它……”

迪克抓着杰森的一只手去摸自己的肚子，代价就是他落得更深，而他也夹得更紧，和杰森一起靠着墙。

“你摸摸……就好像怀孕了一样，摸到了吗？你看，这是你鸡巴的头，好大，好硬，戳的我好痛，好爽，哦哦好胀，好大，好热啊！”他哭喊着抬起头，头发扫到杰森的脸上。

“快点，快点宝贝，求你！”迪克背着抱紧杰森，脚趾抽动，“好痒，里面也好痒，你使劲，使劲，啊，不……不不不，不——啊！”

迪克大睁着眼睛眼泪顺着下睑流下来，他喑哑地尖叫了一声，龟头抖了两下，射了。

杰森被他因为高潮而缩紧的甬道夹得头皮发麻，爽得几乎抱不住迪克，他喘着粗气低头咬住迪克的肩膀把他砸在墙上，腰使劲把阴茎送进他的屁股里，力气大得几乎把阴囊也顶进去，迪克只能呜呜地哭，整个人一抽一抽得。杰森这样猛地顶了十几下，终于在迪克又一声哭喊中射了出来。

两个人紧紧贴着，迪克还在抽搐，杰森也喘着，两个人都汗淋淋地，谁也不想动一下。过了许久，迪克回过头来，吸了吸鼻子给了杰森一个咸咸的吻。

“你赢了。”他哑着说。

杰森没说什么，浅尝辄止地亲了他一口，一双绿眼睛紧紧盯着他。

“要不要再来一次？”

迪克眼睛一下子亮了。

两个人彻底完事时已经很晚了。杰森光着屁股从皱皱巴巴的衣服里拿出一盒香烟来坐回床上，迪克凑过去也叼了一根。杰森示意他过来，迪克摇摇头，只是看着他把自己的烟点燃，然后才凑过去，把自己的烟放到他的烟头上用他的点燃。

杰森深吸了一口烟，吐到迪克脸上:“怎么样？”

“你是处吗，那么在意这种体验？”迪克调笑他，“绝赞——超赞。”

“我也是。”杰森说。

两个人的话头好像到这就没有了。互相沉默着吸了支烟，杰森把烟头摁在烟灰缸里拾起来地上的衣服。

“我去把他们扔进洗衣机。你衣服里没有纸巾吧？”

“没有。”

“那你睡觉吧，一会我把它们晾干。”

迪克点点头，把烟掐在烟灰缸里躺下了，给杰森留了半边地方。


End file.
